Derby Racers
thumb|300px Derby Racers — dziesiąta piosenka w szóstym sezonie. Śpiewają ją członkinie Znaczkowej Ligi, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity oraz mieszkańcy Ponyville w odcinku "Wyścig to nie wszystko", podczas wyścigu gokartów. Tekst (wersja polska) }} :Kucyki ::Raz, dwa, start! :Applejack ::Na mnie spójrz ::Zobacz, jak jadę ::Tradycyjny wózek mam :Rarity ::Na mnie spójrz ::Zobacz, jak jadę ::Oto najlepszy jest wóz dla dam :Dash ::Na mnie spójrz ::Zobacz, jak pędzę ::Nie dogonią mnie nigdy, nie :Liga ::Dosyć już, to nie mój wyścig ::Po swojemu ja chcę :Kucyki ::Naprzód hen wszyscy jadą ::Naprzód hen wszyscy jadą ::Naprzód hen wszyscy jadą ::Raz, raz, raz! :Rarity ::Mój wóz to dzieło sztuki jest ::To dzieło mej wyobraźni :Applejack ::Mój wóz tradycji nosi ślad ::Podkreślam to wyraźnie :Dash ::Jadę wciąż, jak strzała gnam ::Najszybszy bolid mam :Liga ::Nie odpowiada nam ::Ten wyścig w takiej formie :Scootaloo: I jak, dobrze się bawisz? :Apple Bloom: Nie! Z taką prędkością raczej się nie da! :Kucyki ::Naprzód hen wszyscy jadą ::Naprzód hen wszyscy jadą ::Naprzód hen wszyscy jadą ::Raz, raz, raz! :Rarity ::Muszę mieć ich uwagę ::Jeśli chcę być pierwsza :Dash ::Trzeba jechać jeszcze szybciej ::Przecież muszę być najlepsza :Applejack ::Dobrze jest, więc luz ::Na spokojnie trzeba jechać :Bloom ::Już wszystko jedno mi ::Bo i tak nas klęska czeka :Rarity ::Robimy to dla widzów ::Prezentacja jest tu kluczem :Dash ::Wyłącznie szybkość ważna ::Już tak mam, pędzić muszę :Rarity ::Tu się liczy tylko styl :Applejack ::Wolno jedź, to nie wzniesie się pył :Dash ::Uch, tak, to wyścig mój był :Liga ::Już nie da się wycofać! :Kucyki ::Naprzód hen wszyscy jadą ::Naprzód hen wszyscy jadą ::Naprzód hen wszyscy jadą ::Raz, raz, raz! :Znaczkowa Liga: Uwaga! Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :Kucyki ::Go, go, go! :Applejack ::Check me out, racin' the Derby ::Check out my old-fashioned cart :Rarity ::Check me out, racing the Derby ::In my original work of art :Dash ::Check me out, faster than ever ::There's nopony can catch me now :Liga ::Let me out, I'd do it over ::If I only knew how :Kucyki ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Go, go, go! :Rarity ::My cart's the most original ::Designed with imagination :Applejack ::My cart's the most traditional ::Just plain, no complications :Dash ::Look at me, I am the ace ::Might as well give up the chase :Liga ::Wish we could stop this race ::Start again and do it our way :Scootaloo: Having any fun yet? :Apple Bloom: Nope! Maybe if we could go a little faster! :Kucyki ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Go, go, go! :Rarity ::Gotta get some attention ::If I want that ribbon :Dash ::Gotta push the limit further ::Blow away the competition :Applejack ::Gotta coast on through ::Just relax, we're gonna cruise it :Bloom ::Guess I don't really care ::Since we're clearly gonna lose it :Rarity ::See, everypony's watching ::Presentation is a glory :Dash ::Just passed you, even faster ::Speed is king, end of story :Rarity ::Bigger, bolder down the track :Applejack ::Love the view from the back of the pack :Dash ::Won't stop, we're on the attack :Liga ::Too late to take it all back! :Kucyki ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Go, go— :Znaczkowa Liga: Look out! en:Derby Racers Kategoria:Piosenki z 6 sezonu